Potion Problems
by Pyocola Analogue III
Summary: When Odd decides his sick of the constent bickering between Yumi and Ulrich he decides to step in. Calling in the trained hands of a dear old friend, he finds the ultimate way to get the two hooked up. YxU OxOC JxA if you stand on head and juggle balls


Disclaimer: I don't own CL but I do own Mipsy.

Potion Problems

Odd was very annoyed with the current goings on. He had been coming to his dorm in hopes of calling an old friend. However, the fight being held between his roommate, Ulrich Stern, and one of their female friends, Yumi Ishiyama, was so loud that calling would be pointless. They were so loud he wouldn't be able to hear the conversation he'd be trying to hold.

"Are you blind?! William doesn't actually like you for you! He just wants your body! Why can't you see that, Yumi?!" Ulrich snapped angrily, emerald eyes glaring at the raven haired girl across the battlefield from him. Odd turned his head toward his roommate's combatant, wondering how she would retaliate.

"You are over reacting! Look, I know you don't trust him but I do! So just get over it Ulrich!" She snapped back, eyes like boiled chocolate, fiery and harsh. Ulrich growled lightly and turned from her.

"Fine! Just know that he'll take advantage of you and bail out after that!" He snapped, voice hollow but that much more painful. Yumi's eyes widened, surprised to see the usually headstrong soccer player surrender. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could he barked out, "He's waiting for you, right? Go on and run to that-that! Just get out!" Her eyes softened tremendously, glazing over with tears, before she turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Ulrich then flopped over on his bed, uttering small curses under his breath.

Finally it was quiet enough to make his call. Odd, however, decided against it. Despite popular belief, Odd was not completely brainless. He was not book smart but was fairly good at reading people. He feared that if he made his call that Ulrich would snap, his fuse already having been lit by Yumi. "It's obvious that you two want each other. Why won't you just hook up already?" He sighed softly.

"No, she doesn't want me. She wants the jerk that'll break her heart and leave her in the dust." He stated flatly. His eyes had hardened with his frustration. What was it about William that just sent him into such a wild range of emotions? Odd was trying to figure it out as Ulrich flopped over on his side, back facing him. "Some girl called earlier. She said you'd tried calling from my phone. She left her name. Mipsy Arasa or something like that."

A grin came to Odd's lips. Just the girl he needed to call. How convenient for him! Now he had an excuse to go visit! "I'd best go see her then! She doesn't live far and it's only polite, since I don't want to burn your minutes and my phone broke with the latest .A. attack! See ya later!" He called before grabbing his skateboard and darting out, accidently slamming the door. He whizzed right past Jim in the hall, getting yelled at not to skateboard on campus. Odd could care less though, considering he'd found out how to help his best bud.

Odd grinned as he glided up to the front of his dearest non-school friend's house. He froze when he saw her kissing a boy he didn't recognize. He growled, wonder who the dirty scoundrel was. He walked up the stairs just as the boy was getting down. He was tempted to trip him, but held back. He had a hunch that his friend wouldn't be very appreciative of that. "Yo Mipsy! What's u-"He paused when she turned and he saw her. Had it really been so long since their last meeting?

Her hair was no longer short and boyish but reached past her shoulders with sheer elegance. Her eyes were no longer hard and sharp but gentle and caring sapphire spheres. Her body had developed curses that her tank top and carwash shorts were kind to her new found form. She looked at him and grinned. "Well, well, well. It's Odd. You could have called." She teased, her voice still a soprano pitch that worked even more with her now. He felt his face flush and he growled. "Come on in. I'll get us some drinks and we can chat a little." She hummed. Odd followed her in through the door and down the hall to the kitchen.

Once they were seated she tossed him a Coke and walked over with one of her own. "I need to ask a favor Mips." He stated, using his old nickname for her. She popped the top of her can and took a sip. She moved her hand in a circle, indicating to him to continue. "My friends Ulrich and Yumi are-"

"I know them! You've told me all about them and how stupid they are for each other. So, what can I do to help?" She asked with a sigh. Odd looked down at his unopened can, then back at her pleadingly. Her eyes widened slightly and she gagged on the soda she'd been about to swallow. "You want me to use that?! Oh Odd, why do you only come by when you need some thing like that?" She whined after recovering from her near-death experience.

"Please Mipsy? I'm only asking because I can do this alone!" He begged. He reached across the table and took her hands in his. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" He whined softly, giving her his classic puppy dog eyes. She sighed, took back her hands and looked at him, arms crossing over her chest.

"Fine then. I'll come by tomorrow as a guest student scooping out the campus. You're lucky my parents are famous lawyers so that I can pull this off flawlessly." She stated flatly before rising and walking over to the cupboards. She pulled out a small box and looked back at him. He was grinning like a fool. "What is it, Happy Boy?"

"What if you end up liking it at Kadic for a day? Will you transfer in and stay?" He asked excitedly. Mipsy snickered and rolled her eyes at him. She then pointed to the door. He sighed, knowing her patience with him was worn, and headed back to school. Of course Odd, being the determined fool he was, had already decided he'd find a way to persuade her.

Odd paced in front of the gate. The bell for first hour was about to ring in yet it seemed Mipsy hadn't done what she promised. He groaned. Had his request upset her? He perked up when the Head Master, Jim, and a huge group of students made a mad dash for the front gate. He twitched and darted into the crowd, searching for his friends.. "What's going on?!" He asked after locating the group. Ulrich and Yumi were still eagerly ignoring each other.

"A rich girl is thinking about transferring in. Everyone's curious now." Aelita answered him. William stood by Yumi, looking over a few heads. Odd smirked. Mipsy hadn't gone back on her word. A white limousine pulled up slowly. He smirked as it halted, his favorite little girl stepping out. She wore a long blue sun dress and had her hair held back in a bun with a sky blue ribbon, making her eyes look much darker. Her skin was lightly tanned, flawless skin revealed by the show-offy dress. A pair of blue strap up heels completed the ensemble. Odd smirked, liking what the dress did for her. "Oh wow, she's beautiful!" He vaguely heard Aelita mumble breathlessly before shoving through the throng of people.

"Hey Mipsy! It's me, Odd!" He called, waving his hand to get her attention. She smiled happily as he rushed over, almost knocking over both the principal and Jim. He embraced her eagerly, having been curious as to how her new skin felt. He almost shuddered at how soft and smooth it was. "It's so good to see you, Little Miss!" He stated, pulling back but leaving his hands on her shoulders. She beamed up at him her smile radiant and charming. She then moved toward the Head Master, offering him her hand.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Arasa. Thank you for taking an interest in Kadic. It's a true, honest, and quite stunning honor." Odd felt himself getting a cavity with how much sugar Mr. Delmas had put into those words. The fact that he was being sickeningly sweet was only causing half of Odd's slight enragement. The other was that it was obvious he was only being like this because Mipsy's parents were big donors to whatever schools she decided to attend. He remembered during grade school a pool was built simply off a fraction of what her family contributed.

"The honor and pleasure are all mine, Mr. Delmas. I've been considering Kadic Academy for quite sometime and my dear friend, Odd, was a key member to your selling factor. Why, he told me how extremely witty you were and how charming you were, Mr. Jim." She giggled happily, shaking the Head Master's hand and then moving on to Jim.

Jim smiled cheekily at her compliment. He smiled at Odd and Odd suddenly realized what she was doing. He often complained on the phone how poorly he was treated, just for being so insanely humorous and fashionably daring, and she was trying to help him dig a little out of his twelve foot grave. He was silently thankful, though he knew he'd end up spoiling it for himself within the next week or two. "Now, shall I escort you and give you the tour?" Asked the Head Master, his smile wide and eyes bright. He looked like he might have had a heart attack when Mipsy held up her head and looked bashfully to one side, a little bit of pink tinting her cheeks.

"I was actually hoping I might be given a tour by Odd, if that's not too much to ask? I just get very nervous around new people so I thought maybe being near him would help me feel more at ease and help me make my evaluations more sensibly." She stated. She looked up with bright, big blue puppy eyes. Odd had to bite back his laughs at the feigned innocence.

"Of course Miss Arasa. That is, if Mr. Della Robbia wouldn't mind?" He turned to Odd. Odd nodded frantically. Mipsy beamed up at him. After a few more seconds of staring at her the Head Master and Jim departed, forcing the crowd to scatter as well. Mipsy's chauffeur handed her a light tan satchel before returning to the driver's seat of the long white vehicle. Ulrich, Yumi, William, Jeremy and Aelita quickly caught up with the two.

"Are they gone?" Mipsy mumbled under her breath. William turned back and nodded. They were the only ones left, surprisingly enough. A devilish smirk came to her lips and she disappeared into her car. When she emerged only three moments later she was almost a completely different person. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wore a tight V necked top that revealed her belly where a dark blue gem was pierced through. She wore dark blue bellbottoms that revealed a bit of the skin on her hips. A pair of white Vans with red laces, plus touches of make-up on her face, completed the new outfit perfectly. "There! Now I can actually dress like any other normal teenage girl whose parents are rich!" She sighed happily as she yanked her bag back over her shoulder.

Yumi laughed happily. "So that's why you and Odd know each other. I was afraid you really were the little goody-goody you looked like." She snickered, examining Mipsy's belly ring. "Where did you get that done?"

Mipsy smirked devilishly. "I did it myself with rubbing alcohol, a safety pin, the ring, paper towel and a Q-tip. Want me to get you done sometime?" She asked with a wicked glint in her eyes. Odd laughed lightly and smiled, remembering how they'd done it. The piercing had been done a week before Odd transferred to Kadic. Mipsy claimed that once he was gone she'd need a new image. He remembered how he almost threw up with how much blood gushed after she jammed the over sized belly ring in through the small puncture hole from the safety pin.

Ulrich turned and walked off, sick of being near Yumi and William. Aelita and Jeremy, worried, snuck away to try and pry the problem out of him. Odd smiled sweetly at Mipsy. He spotted a little circular container in her back pocket with a needle inside. She slipped it out in to her hand. She then rested it between two fingers and offered her hand to William. "You already know my name but I'd like to know yours." She states merely.

"I'm William. Nice to meet you." After shaking her hand, William winced slightly and looked at his ring finger. Mipsy then smiled sweetly at Yumi and repeated the action of offering her hand.

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama and-OW!" She squeaked, yanking her hand back immediately. She shook it out and let out a small whimper. "How weird. I got this really weird pain in my fingers when…Never mind." She shrugged it off as nothing. Odd grinned at Mipsy, noting how she stealthily snuck the little needle back into the container.

Mipsy walked up beside William. "So are you two dating?" She asked, indicating Yumi. Both spoke but the answers did not mesh well.

"Yes."

"Regrettably." William froze and looked at his hands. Yumi's eyes widened and looked at him in complete shock. He looked between her and Mipsy, feigning a look of alarm. Odd was blank faced, chewing casually on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"What do you mean regrettably?!" Yumi snapped, eyes narrowing in rage. William gulped and looked as if he was fighting himself. The potion forced people to answer all questions truthfully, no exceptions.

"Exactly that! You only let me kiss you, and even then I have to develop a completely mushy mood! I thought we'd at least be at the point where I could see you topless by now!" He clamped a hand over his mouth after the words tumbled from his mouth. Yumi's eyes widened before narrowing into her classical death glare. Odd looked at Mipsy, about to mouth something, but saw a look of sorrow twisting in her eyes with William and Yumi's spat.

"Ulrich was right about you! You've just been trying to..To get in my pants!" She screamed, causing a few students in the area to turn and look. It was Williams turn to bark back.

"Why do you turn all conversations in to something about Ulrich?! Do you love him or something?!" Yumi blinked, startled by Williams inquiry. She seemed to be reflecting, actually thinking about it. Odd waited anxiously for her response.

"Yes, I do. I love Ulrich Stern! And you can go screw yourself, Willie!" She snapped before turning and running off. Odd blinked and watched her run for a while, a grin on his lips.

"Where are you going?" He yelled loudly, waiting to see if she'd actually answer him. She looked back over her shoulder at him.

She was smiling. "I've got to go tell Ulrich how I feel before it's too late! Talk to you guys later!" She called, waving as she hurried away. Odd laughed happily, throwing his arms in the air with his excitement. Mipsy gave a sad little smile and began walking away. Odd, confused, chased after her, leaving William all alone.

He caught her wrist in hopes to stop her. She tried to wretch herself free and ended up landing on her rear end. The little needle in its container fell out quietly, not being noticed by either of them. "I didn't really want to use that on them, Odd! You know I hate using my potions on people to ruin their relationships!" She stated softly, her voice filled with self hatred.

Herb and Nicholas approached, trailing behind Sissi. "And what might this be, little Miss Rich Girl? A needle with drugs, maybe?" She laughed haughtily, opening the container and holding the needle between her fingers.. Mipsy's face drained of all color and Odd's eye twitched in irritation. "My father would be very interested in this! Let's see if your parents can help you-OW! It just pricked me!" Sissi, twirling the needle between two fingers, had accidently prodded herself in the side of her right ring finger with it. Herb, in attempts to help her, tried to pull it out. He just ended up getting it in his index finger instead. He winced and shook his hand, trying to pry it free. Next was Nicholas, who got the same result as Herb. He was lucky, however, because he managed to shake it free. Right in to Emily's right arm as she walked past. Odd and Mipsy watched as multiple students passed on the truth serum, horror-stricken.

"This…Is really bad." Mipsy stated flatly, glaring up at Odd. He nodded and laughed lightly, watching as Theo threw himself into the dirt, head hitting a tree. He was the one with the needle now. "I'd better go get that back." She sighed and stood up, walking over to the fallen boy. She pulled the needle out and put it back in its case while Theo groaned in pain.

He looked up at her and blinked a few times. "You're way hotter than before!" He proclaimed with a bright smile. He then froze and clamped a hand over his mouth. Mipsy rolled her eyes and looked over at Odd, eyes filled with rage and disappointment.

"What's going on, Odd? Is it X.A.N.A?" Jeremie asked as he, Aelita, and Ulrich rushed over. Odd's face turned bright pink as Mipsy walked over, one eyebrow raised. Jeremie blinked at her and gulped nervously. Mipsy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What ever an X.A.N.A. is, this incident was not because of it. This was all Home-Boy's fault." She stated bluntly, indicating Odd with her thumb. He twitched and looked at her, growling.

"How is this my fault?! It was your potion that caused all this mayhem! You were the one who dropped the needle!"He snapped back. Mipsy, already aggravated with Odd, blew her last fuse with the young boy.

"At your request! You said to make the potion to help two of your friends get together and I did what you asked because I lo-"She froze and looked down. A small crack had formed in the case the needle was in. She'd clenched the thing so tightly the needle had pricked her as well. She was now dosed with the deadly honesty juice.

Odd looked and blinked at her curiously. "What were you going to say, Mipsy?" He asked softly. Instead of answering, she took off running toward the dorms. "Mipsy, wait!" He called, but found himself unable to move. Ulrich walked foreword and rested his hand on Odd's shoulder. Odd looked up, seeming hurt and dejected.

"And you say I'm bad with girls."

…

Mipsy found herself lost, completely and honestly. She groaned, looking for someone to redirect her to the front gates. The potion only worked for around two or three hours and she needed to stay away from Odd until its affects wore off of her. She couldn't tell him anything. She perked up when she saw Yumi walking toward her, head down and looking at her boots. "You're Odd's friend Yumi, aren't you?" She asked aloud. Said Japanese girl looked up and smiled weakly at her.

"And you're Mipsy, the girl who might transfer here that strangely enough knows that moron. Oh, I'm sorry-"Yumi tried to apologize revealing her true opinion but Mipsy held her hands up and giggled lightly.

"It's fine, it's fine. I know he has a tendency of annoying other people. People used to call me a saint for being able to deal with him." She laughed calmly, walking beside Yumi the way she'd just come from. As if sensing Yumi's curiosity, Mipsy looked up at her. "Did you have a question?" She asked calmly.

Yumi blinked, startled, before nodding. "I was wondering, if I could ask you something?" She asked. Mipsy smiled brightly and nodded. Yumi nodded as well and fiddled with her fingers a little before asking, "Are you in love with Odd?"

Mipsy froze with the question, looking at Yumi with wide eyes. Yumi stopped and looked at her sympathetically. She opened her mouth to apologize but Mipsy beat her to it. "It doesn't matter how I feel. Odd loves Sam and I can't tell him how I feel. It'll put him in an awkward spot, between the two of us, and I could never do that to him. I feel too strongly for him to ever strike him with that confession." She confessed softly, eyes cast with the darkness of her deepest inner feelings. She looked back up at Yumi and smiled ruefully. "What's your excuse, you big chicken?" She half teased.

"Well, he's just so popular with all the girls and I don't think he likes me that way." She stated, looking anywhere but at Mipsy. When she did turn to Mipsy, she had a You've-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me look plastered on her features. "I know it's a lame excuse but I just don't think he's interested."

"Does he act like he cares about you?" Mipsy asked calmly. Yumi nodded. "Then he's probably at least got a little bit of feeling for you. I mean, if he has the energy to lecture you he has to care about you to some degree." She smiled and took Yumi's hand, yanking her along. "Tell him and you'll see I was right!" She laughed happily. Yumi's face turned bright pink as Mipsy led her along.

"But, wait, Mipsy! We're going the wrong way!"

…

Mipsy and Yumi quickly hunted down everyone else. "What's going on here?" Yumi asked, gesturing to all the fighting and screaming and making out…Ew.

"It's been a total Spill-Your-Guts fest for a while now." Ulrich stated, eyes closed in thought, as he leaned against a stone pillar. Yumi looked at him again, blushed and quickly looked away from him. "We had a hunch it was X.A.N.A but according to Barbie over there it was her and Odd playing Harry Potter and the Chamber of Idiots." He opened his eyes and indicated the two blonds with a tilt of his head. (AN: I'm sorry Harry Potter fans, I had to do it!)

Mipsy glared at him before nudging Yumi in the side with her elbow. Yumi looked at her, earning a wink, and blushed frantically. She gulped nervously and looked at Ulrich. He raised an eyebrow as if to question why she was staring. "Um, Ulrich, I wanted to tell you something." She stated nervously, looking at his sneakers. Mipsy smiled brightly at Odd, whose eyes were alive with hope.

"What is it, Yumi?" He asked blankly, not seeming to think it was anything serious or important. He never did think that anymore. Yumi gulped again and the medicine coursing in her veins began to take on the desired effect.

"I broke it off with William. You were right about him. I also realized that I…I…I love you!" She stammered, the truth unable to be hidden because of the potions high effects. Ulrich's eyes widened as the full reality of her words came crashing down on him. She looked up at him, her eyes showing how truly abandoned and defenseless she currently was.

"I love you too, Yumi." He stated, looking just as open and revealed. They stared at each other for sometime, neither moving nor speaking. The world seemed to stop. Mipsy and Odd grinned at each other while Aelita and Jeremie exchanged alarmed gazes. After what seemed like an eternity, but only seconds in all actuality, Yumi and Ulrich approached one another slowly and embraced. After a quick embrace their lips met. At first, they just let their lips brush before it became much more than that. Heat began to build with the lengthening of their lip lock, and they pushed together even more. It was as if the two of them were just confirming that everything they'd just said was all the truth. Mipsy smiled and turned her attention to the sky, thinking of the two new found lovers kissing each other so tenderly in front of her.

"Not even potions or magic can recreate this." She whispered happily, letting the sun warm her face.

…

Odd grinned at Mipsy as she got ready to climb back into her limo. "Thanks again Mipsy. I couldn't have done it without you." He stated happily, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Mipsy had stayed and attended the afternoon classes with Odd. Considering that virtually every person on campus was injected with her little honestly potion it had been certainly interesting. It had worn off about ten minutes ago, though.

Mipsy considered telling Odd everything. She looked at him, eyes showing her inner conflict. He looked worried at her sudden upset appearance. Mipsy's words came back to bite her to get her. _'Then he's probably at least got a little bit of feeling for you.' _She had told Yumi in hopes of helping her to concur her fear and tell Ulrich. She smiled and brightened her look. Odd blinked, startled, and then returned her smile. "No problem, Odd. Just call if you need anything." She stated nonchalantly before waving and slipping back into the car. Before Odd could say anything else she shut the door. The tinted window reflected Odd's own face back at him. He smiled lightly and the car slid away with a small purring noise. They didn't know it but they thought the same thing as they parted ways.

'_Things are better this way. For now, I'll keep this all inside and maybe someday, without magic or tricks, I'll tell you. And who knows? Maybe we'll be like Ulrich and Yumi.'_

End

This is the first Code Lyoko fic I've written in so long! Getting into character was a bit of a challenge, but it was totally fun. This is dedicated to a very someone who reminded me why I started writing fanfics, and she knows very well who she is. Thank you for reading this! Ciao!


End file.
